Sunset Star
Sunset Star Zone is Sonic's 3rd zone and the 5th zone as a whole in Sonic Before the Sequel. It is the speedy type level of the game. Gimmicks range from the Metropolis Zone corkscrews, to the Get the Stars gimmick The music titles are as listed: *Act 1: Evening Dreamscape Pt.1 *Act 2: Interlude *Act 3: Evening Dreamscape Pt. 2 (Interlude intro) *Boss Act: Creature of Nightmare ~Falk & Yuri Matsuura Look Most of the tiles and ground here are taken from Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic 2, with chevrons seen sometimes on the ground, and the speedy tubes' art taken from Chemical Plant and having a completely new palette. The spotlights are taken from Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD. The background in Act 1 is a range of mountains, with a grassy field full with roller-coaster speedy tubes, and with towers. Getting halfway through Act 1, the background is now a big city with cities shaped as hexagons, blocks that appear on the bottom that block most of the cities, and these giant Sky Cities. Act 2 has two parts depending on which signpost you touched in act 1, part "A" and part "B". If you touch the top one, you go to part B, and if you touch the bottom one, you go to part A. Part A is normal, while part B has a red shade of palette and a different level layout from part A. "GET THE STARS!!!" gimmick This is probably one of the most unnecessary gimmicks in the game. Taking the top to middle path in both parts of act 2 (first checkpoint) brings up a stadium with signs that show Sonic and Tails' face along with a red sign reading "Mega Drive". What you have to do is collect the stars in order to open the door. You have to collect 5 on the first round, 7 on the next round, and 10 on the last round. The bottom area consists of cars that will hit you if you on the road, and will bounce you high if you jump on top of them. Most of the time you get hit, you mostly fly back far, so you'd better hope you land on a platform. Badniks This level is full of annoying badniks. The first one being two types of Spinies (Sonic 2), one that hangs on the ceiling and aims a plasmatic ball at you, and another that levitates you in the air. Sol from Hill Top Zone from Sonic 2 returns and acts like an orbinaut, having ninja star-styled spikes. One more is a scrapped badnik from Sonic 1, Splats the bunny. He has a spring attached to his feet, will bounce 2 times, then will equip an electric shield until he reaches the ground. Boss The boss is a big yellow flying machine (with eyes) similar to that of Rocky Ride. It will shoot plasmatic flames at you faster and will go to the ground, and some aiming at Sonic. There are platforms on the flying machine that Sonic can jump on to reach Eggman and hit him once. The more you hit him, the faster the electric balls will shoot at Sonic. Not too hard. Trivia *The stage music in Sunset Star is based off of "Departure" by Yuri Matsuura, which is also used in the credits of the game. *This level makes a return in Sonic Before the Sequel Aftermath, but some of the sky cities are damaged. *The "GET THE STARS!!!" gimmick, is actually based off of a Super Nintendo game called Stunt Race FX, with the cars on the ground having a large resemblance to the cars used in Stunt Race FX, * In Act 3 there is a unoffensive motorbug * The towers in the background, which can be seen in many parts of this zone, resemble a real building concept called Sky City 1000 , a 1 000 metre building designed to hold 135 000 people. * In Spark the Electric Jester, the name "Sunset Star St." appears on a sign in Smog City as a reference to this stage. Category:Sonic Before the Sequel Zones